willowdalefandomcom-20200214-history
Trophies
'' Animal skins, mounted heads, lucky coins - you name it, someone will proudly display it for bragging rights.'' The walls at the Boar & Thistle, the museum room in the Adventurer's Guild, a mannequin in Ned's General Store and even at the bottom of Pathfinders' backpacks are where the trophies taken from fallen foes or fierce battles end up. Ned is proficient in taxidermy and can help stuff and mount all manner of beasties, while Dr. Haiduc's and Jord's skills with hides and leathers lead to unique evening wear. Boar & Thistle Mantle #Young Black Dragon Head - The stuffed head of one of two feuding young black dragons; the other became a stylish hat. Collected by Jura, Izual, Kat and Mr. S. Pony in the Farsang Fens. #Stag Horns - A twelve pointer that hangs over the fire in the tavern, with a raccoon skin hat on a jaunty angle off of one of the points. Bagged by Enrique at the base of Deepen Dale. #Main Standard of Legio XIII - The banner of the hobgoblin legion defeated at the Battle of Willowdale. #Arcade's Sword - His nonmagical dueling rapier hangs proudly. #Wolden Beast Stingers - The tail stingers of this dragon of legend have been artfully mounted. Collected by Gorgoroth, Rinzler, Alejandra, and Jura at Lone Mountain. #The Bird-Man's Rapier - This ornate weapon, stripped of its powerful enchantment, has an unusual design modelled after the Bird-Man's own weapon. Adventurer's Guild Common Room #Derpy Imp - Ned's first commissioned creature is not fearsome, but rather (unintentionally) humourous. Better luck next time, Ned! Caught by Kat in the Church of St. Christopher. #Woolly Rhinoceros Horn - The main horn of a large paleolithic rhinoceros. Taken down by Dr. Haiduc, Gorgoroth, Ru, Jura, Enrique and Alejandra in the Sawtooth Vale. #Shifter's Sorrow - A double-bladed sword with a taste for the blood of changelings and other shapeshifters. Discovered in the Lost Adventurers' treasure. #Amenemhat III's Tapestry - A tapestry of questionable taste picturing a knight, a nightmare, and a castle in the background. Recovered from the Tomb of Amenemhat. #Wolden Beast Head - The huge head of this dragon of legend bears a plaque reading: "Wolden Beast, killed by a monkey." Collected by Gorgoroth, Rinzler, Alejandra, and Jura at Lone Mountain. ''Photographs'' #Daguerreotype image of Purple Worm - The blurry picture, taken by Enrique, shows Alejandra, Gorgoroth, Ballantino, and Jura standing in front of the gargantuan purple worm they had slain minutes before. Taken in the Hyrcanian Desert. #Image of Alejandra and the Living Monolith - This picture is rather dark as it was taken at night, but it depicts Alejandra sitting in quiet meditation in the shadow of the mysterious statue found in the Hyrcanian Desert before it disappeared the next day. The stars in the night sky are clearly visible and their appearance in the image is slightly blurred as their position shifted slowly while the photo was being exposed. Taken in the Hyrcanian Desert. Ned's Elf Statue #Kobold King's Crown - The smelted-coin crown once worn by the kobold tyrant, now worn by Ned's store mascot. #Barbarian Burial Armour - Once worn by a proud northern warrior entombed in a burial mound, now worn by a proud wooden elf. #Oni Bow - A giant composite longbow, taller than the statue itself, retrieved from the Bridge Oni. Category:Loot